


Black Stockings

by Serenity2020



Category: The Good Life | Good Neighbors
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020
Summary: Set after Sweet & Sour Charity
Relationships: Jerry Leadbetter/Margo Leadbetter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Black Stockings

"Oh Jer-ry..." Jerry rushed from the drawing room, up the stairs to their bedroom.

Not only was Margo talking to him, it appeared that she was in the mood for more than talking. Jerry wasn't sure how this turn events came around, he wasn't expecting Margo to even speak to him tonight after how their conversation ended this morning, but he wasn't going to question it.

He entered their bedroom and could hardly believe his eyes. There was his wife, Margo, sitting on her dressing table chair, with her lovely, long legs crossed and dressed in black stockings with only a lacy black camisole on top. 

"How was you day Jerry?" she asked him seductively. 

"It just got a whole lot better!" he replied as he took the last swig of his drink and stepped towards her.

Margo stood up, she would control the tempo here. She did not buy these stockings for Jerry to rip off her after a matter of seconds. She walked over to him and started to remove his jacket.

"Tell me about your day." she said smoothly, as she started to slowly undress him.

"Snetteton's nose is real." he told her.

"Oh well Jerry, you are the better man." Margo kissed his neck, "I am sure it doesn't matter about Snetteton's nose."

Jerry was so turned on by her now, even the conversation about Snetteton could not spoil his mood. His hands went around her waist and he pulled Margo into him. Margo was slightly startled by the sudden movement as Jerry's primal urges became stronger. 

"Oh Jerry!" she exclaimed and he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Margo responded eagerly, raking her nails lightly on his back as she felt him harden against her. He pulled up her camisole top so their skin was against each other, and then he took a nipple into his mouth and lightly nibbled it. "Oh Jerry." Margo moaned again, with that sexy lilt in her voice. 

Her hands wandered down and began to stroke his velvety erection, she felt him grow harder and longer in her hand. Jerry's hands moved to open Margo's private folds and he gently rubbed her bud. He could feel her immediate response to his touch and she gasped his name again. Her moans and wetness was exciting him even more and Jerry didn't know how much longer he could hold back for.

He moved Margo so that she could lay back on their bed. Jerry ran his hands over her stockinged legs and then moved so that he could lick her bud which sent Margo over the edge. Jerry could feel her writhing in pleasure as she begged him, "Jerry, I need you inside me." Jerry felt like he was going to explode as he thrust his manhood into her over and over again. Her wetness was gripping him as her orgasm continued and together with the black stockings, it was too much for Jerry and he erupted in her. 

"Oh god Margo, that was amazing." he told her as he tried to capture his breath.

As they lay together on the bed feeling sated and intertwined, Margo teased him "So you like black stockings?"

"They look spectacular on you darling." he told her and she laughed. "You don't think I am a pervert anymore?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Margo replied and kissed him again. 


End file.
